Al final contigo
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Primer fic de Little Witch Academia, un Diakko con lemon breve


Hola, este es mi primer fic de Little Which Academia… Y será Diakko

Esta historia ocurre en Tokio donde la ciudad como sus edificios sobresalían del blanco clima mientras la gente caminaba a tropel como un ejercito uniformado con tal de celebrar las fechas del año nuevo como también personas que iban en kimonos como en yukatas, vestidos tradicionales ya que en algún que otro templo local se celebraba el famoso ritual sintoísta del año nuevo.

En uno de los barrios comunes y corrientes de la capital nipona una joven castaña de ojos carmín estaba viendo el hermoso como cloreado paisaje mientras a una distancia estaba una joven de posibles razgos europeos, cabello rubio, ojos azules, educación refinada como una envidiable figura. Diana miraba por su móvil algunas fotos que tomó con su novia Akko y con la familia de esta, la joven portaba un kimono de color azul haciendo un juego con sus celestes ojos.

Habían otras de la brujita japonesa como de los amigos de ella, uno de aquellos viejos amigos era una joven de fachas rebeldes, cabello negro corto con un mechón rojo a simple vista una delincuente pero era una buena persona, otra con otra chica de pelo rosa y ojos verdes con unos auriculares rojos con cuernos como su envidiable figura pero no se preocupen, la chica mencionada tenía un novio de mismos ojos verdes.

La inglesa se impresionaba de las amistades que tenía su novia pero no contaba que fuesen tantas, se dibujaba una sonrisa ya que al principio no podía congeniar debido a obvias diferencias pero por suerte recibió la ayuda de su pequeña enamorada. Mientras tanto la castaña decidió dejar de lado el paisaje mientras se acercaba un poco hacia el sofá.

-Uf, no me gustaba estar atrapada en esa multitud- Akko se refería al montón de personas que iban camino al templo budista, cosa a la cual nuestra brujita despistada no accedió en ir como si toda tradición le fuese una repetición

-Me alegro de haberme ido temprano

-Al menos hemos pasado muy bien en familia

-Sí, mis padres como mis amigos estaban bastante contentos hoy

La joven se paró levemente realzando su esbelta figura en medio de ese lindo kimono

-En verdad esta ropa es muy difícil de mover pero al menos es cómoda y se siente muy bien

-Quizás pero al menos debes que agradecer que fue un lindo regalo por parte de mamá- La castaña se sentó y sonrió al lado de su novia la cual miraba tiernamente la televisión que por cierto mostraba varias noticias acerca del fin de año como de sucesos locales de menor importancia a lo cual prefirió apagar el televisor

-Con mis ropas normales eso no hubiese pasado pero aún así me siento bien y más cuando conozco a los tuyos- Aprovecharon para servirse un té caliente con tal de refrescarse del clima

-Está bien, ¿No? Es tu primera excursión con la familia y estoy segura de que mis padres están felices con tu presencia y aparte aceptarían lo nuestro- La inglesa miraba con regocijo la foto donde se tomó junto a sus futuros suegros, desde la muerte de sus padres nunca tuvo una sensación así ni siquiera de sentir un gozo tan grande.

-La gente me recuerda mucho a cómo estábamos en Luna Nova, las aldeas como sus parejas, con o sin hijos todos siendo muy felices llenando sus vidas… Parece que todo el mundo es familia- Suspiró mientras veía como los pequeños copos de nieve caían lentamente afuera

-Pensando en eso, es la primera vez que me siento sola

La inglesa notaba cierto aire de tristeza que emitía la brujita nipona

-El hecho de que seamos dos brujas en Luna Nova y que podamos a combatir contra personas mucho peores que Croix y quizás… Anhelo estar este fin de año contigo y los siguientes a este

-Akko…

-¿Te sientes de la misma manera?- La castaña se sentó sobre las piernas de la inglesa la cual sin dudarlo aceptó sus labios con los suyos mientras estaban fundiendo sus caricias como sus almas y corazones, Akko desajustaba lentamente el kimono de su amada rubia hasta dejarla en ropa interior con un remarcable conjunto oscuro que remarcaba su cuerpo.

La castaña decidió sentarse mientras abrazaba lentamente la cintura de su amada que estaba sentada de espalda sobre sus piernas, Akko decidió hurgar con su mano izquierda sobre el brassier con tal de jugar con su seno mientras con la derecha introducía sus dedos dentro de la intimidad de la británica.

La rubia cerraba los ojos y jadeaba lentamente como si quisiese más y más el tacto de la castaña que besaba y lamía tanto su cuello como su oído. Ahora Diana cambió de posición enfrente sentándose de su amada en sus piernas mientras tanto Akko emprendió su boca sobre los pechos de la británica mientras jugaba con su mano libre dentro de la zona mojada.

Akko tuvo que callar los gemidos de Diana mientras jugaba con su lengua en la boca de su novia quizás con pasión pero también lo hacía expresando sus sentimientos por la que alguna vez fue su rival y ahora era el amor de su vida. Ahora la británica ojiazul estaba sentada en el sillón mientras la nipona se arrodilló en el suelo con tal de probar la esencia de su princesa.

Akko solía jugar a la mala que a veces no lo soportaba pero le agradaba hacer retorcer de pasión y placer a la británica lamiendo su entrepierna como jugando con el clítoris, todo era tan húmedo y caliente en su interior, decidió aumentar la intensidad mientras introdujo dos dedos dentro del trasero mientras la inglesa en cuestión se aferraba sobre el cómodo sofá hasta llegar al climax.

Ahora Akko cambió de rol a lo cual se quitó su abrigo como su falda hasta dejarse desnuda a lo cual abrió un poco su entrada con tal de invitar a la inglesa, no era justo que la japonesa fuera la única que pudiese disfrutar el momento.

La rubia británica no dudó en usar sus dotes en el sexo oral mientras la castaña caía en el placer instantáneo apretaba los cabellos de la extranjera con tal de contener ese placer hasta llegar al final. Ahora la británica se sentó en el sofá mientras que Akko estaba sobre ella, sus manos sostenían su trasero para que pudiese mover sus caderas.

Las jóvenes frotaban sus intimidades lo más frenéticamente posible mientras trataban de fundir el calor que invadía en ellas después de unos minutos ambas estaban empujando con fiereza sus entrepierna, estar cada una dentro de la otra se sentía tan bien era como una lucha a muerte e incluso se podría decir que amaban demostrar quién era más fuerte de entre ambas en ese tipo de cosas, sus bruscos movimientos de caderas eran intensos pero no sentían que hacerlo en el sofá no les vendría mejor entonces decidieron culminar su éxtasis sobre el suelo con tal de resolver quien era la más fuerte.

Era tal la pasión como la intensidad entre ambas que no podían tener el control de moverse como de dejarse llevar por el momento pero una cosa estaba en claro y era que cada una era la única persona en tomar todo de la otra, por alguna razón su relación era de sangre caliente como si de alguna manera ambas brujas pudieran prevalecer una especie extinta.

Uniendo su calor como la sangre, más allá de la esencia y del cuerpo ambas unían sus almas y sus mentes confirmando sus sentimientos como la unión de su carne y sus huesos. Finalmente llegaron al clímax pero el resultado en sí fue un empate. Finalmente recuperaron sus energías para bañarse y después irse a dormir.

Mientras se preparaban en el pequeño lecho de pronto se oían grandes fuegos artificiales como una especie de campanas pero a diferencia no eran campañas normales… Sí, eran las campanas provenientes del templo budista y al parecer se estaba dando bienvenida al nuevo año. Las dos chicas miraron con algo de felicidad mientras los fuegos se escuchaban a todo dar mientras las profundas campanadas proseguían sin parar hasta completar el número del año presente.

No era como las campanadas del Big Beng pero el ambiente como la sensación de estar en la tierra de su amada Akko embargaban a la heredera de los Cavendish en sensación de gozo y regocijo. Abrazó fuertemente a la nipona y diciendo con voz quebrada las gracias por estar con alguien como ella.

La castaña aceptó el gesto recalcando que ambas sin importar lo que pasara siempre estaban destinadas a estar juntas, también estaba agradecida con estar con alguien como ella.


End file.
